Say You Like Me
by AlecceaMorefile
Summary: Cherry one-shot. Mike/Rachel/Puck/Tina/Matt friendship. Slight matt/tina and puck/brittany. Everyone in glee likes Rachel and Tina


Cherry one-shot. Mike/Rachel/Puck/Tina/Matt friendship. THIS IS BEFORE MIKE AND TINA START DATING.

Third POV

"Alright guys." Mr. Shue says as he walks into the glee room. "For this weeks assignment we are going to sing about... Feelings." A groan goes through the room.

ignoring the groans Mr. Shue keeps talking.

"Any song, that expresses anything you feel. Good, bad, sad, or mad."

"Can we sing about love?" Brit asks.

"Yes, Brit. You can sing about love" Mr. Shue says.

"YAY!" Brit smiles and gets a dreamy look on her face.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Mike POV

I walk into my room and flop onto my bed. I pick up my ipod and plug in my headphones. I flick through my songs looking for a song to sing on friday. Most of the time I would just dance but I saw this lesson as my chance to tell Rachel how I feel about her. I lean back against the pillows and sigh as I think about the bunette little diva. The first time I saw her was the summer after 8th grade. Puck had introduced us.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Puck, Matt, and I had been at the park practicing for football try-outs with some other guys. I threw the ball to Puck but he was busy talking to one of the girls who had been jogging around. The ball went sailing past him and hit a runner in the face. Puck, having seen the ball fly past him, turned and ran to the girl. I followed after him with Matt behind us. When I got to the two Puck and the girl had been talking like old friends. Matt reached us and coughed slightly. Puck turned and look surprised, almost like he had forgotten we were there._

 _"Guys, this is Rachel. Rach this is Mike and Matt. Rachel_ and _I go to temple together. " Puck said._

 _Rachel smiled and nodded to us before looking back at Puck. She had the football in her hand. She smiled and nodded her head in the direction we had just come from. Puck, taking the hint that Matt and I missed, took off running. Rachel pulled her arm back and threw the ball like a pro. It spiraled perfectly through the air and straight into Pucks waiting hands. Matt and I both clapped as Puck ran back to us._

 _"Looks like you still got it Berry."_

 _"Yes, well I did have a very good teacher." Her voice sent shivers up my spine._

 _"What are you doing in the park Noah? Are you watching Hannah?"_

 _"No Rach. Mom and Hannah are out of town. They went to see nana. I'm practicing for football tryouts with some of the other guys."_

 _"Oh. Well I better get going. I have to finish my run before dad comes to pick me up for dance."_

 _"Ok well good luck Rach. See you at temple."_

 _"Good luck to you as well. Enjoy your football practice. I hope you all make the team."_

 _"Thanks" We all say. I watch as she runs off._

 _"Dude, she is hot." Matt says. I don't know why but when he says that I get jealous._

 _END FLASHBACK_

As I think of that day the perfect song comes on. 'Say You Like Me.' by We The Kings. It was a song Rach had added that summer.

Flashback

 _Rach and I sat in a booth at Breadstix. We were waiting for Matt and Puck to show up. We were celebrating. Rach had made it into Glee club, something she was super happy about and Puck, Matt, and I had all made the football team. After we had eaten, we went back to my house. Rach turned on the radio in my room and the song started to play. None of us had heard it but Rachel. She started singing along. She grabbed my ipod and downloaded it saying that now she had a song on his ipod. It had been something Matt had come up with last year. We were listening to music and her didn't like any of my songs. So he and Puck started downloading new songs for all of us. That had been the first song had ever put on there._

 _Soon Rachel was leaving or a music camp. I was leaving for dance camp with Matt, and Puck was going to spend the next three weeks with his nana and grandpa. We had four weeks until high school started and we found out if we got into the clubs and teams we wanted. Then Rachel came home with a new friend from music camp. Tina was a sweet girl, she was shy at first but then really cool once you got to know her. I always thought she had a crush on Matt and I know he liked her. But they never got together. Then high school started and everything was ruined._

FLASHBACK

 _It was the last day of summer and I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. I had been right. That was the day the slushies had started. Puck had been about to give Rach a slushy when he tripped. The slushy went flying and landed on Rach. A few jocks had seen and started laughing. Then they started doing it daily. Eventually, Puck had joined in I'm still not sure why. But after that Rach had started to ignore all of us. We didn't go out together, didn't talk on the phone or text each other. Puck, Matt and I kept playing football, Rachel kept singing and Tina stayed by Rachel's side the whole time. When the spanish teacher had taken over glee. Matt and I wanted to try out, even if just to be close to the girls again. But Puck had argued, saying that he wanted them back to, but we had a reputation to protect and that we needed to wait until we won a football game. It had made since and this way we had a better chance at stopping the other jocks from bullying the girls._

 _END FLASHBACk_

Then we won the game and we decided to tryout. We all made it.

 _Flashback_

 _Matt, Puck and I walked into the glee room. I smiled at Rachel and Tina and saw_ Matt _and Puck doing the same thing. But they just stared at us. Then they moved their chairs further apart. Rachel stood up and walked over to where Finn Hudson was sitting. Tina also got up and went to sit next to Kurt Hummel, out new kicker. They were on opposite sides of the room now and wouldn't even look at each other or us. Rachel leaned over to Finn to say something to him. His girlfriend, Quinn, didn't look happy but didn't say anything. Finn smiled and nodded his head. Rachel raised her hand and asked Mr. Shue if her, Finn, and Him could talk in private for a minute. He nodded and they walked into his office. Matt, Puck and I sat down next to Tina. She looked at us and frowned. Then, without a word she turned back to Kurt and talked to him. "So Friday, in the auditorium, this hour. Right?" "Yep." Tina nodded. "Ok I'll tell Mercedes and Rachel will tell The Unholy Trinity." Kurt said. "Just DON"T let Quinn know. It's a surprise." Tina said "Perfect." Then she stood up and went to the other side of the room. I frowned and looked at the other two. They shrugged their shoulders. A minute later the others came back in and sat down. Rachel sat by Tina and Kurt moved over to them. They talked quietly for a moment before splitting up again. Mr. Shue had left to go see Mrs.P so they had no teacher. Rachel went over to Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. She leaned over and whispered something to them. They nodded and smiled. Tina moved over to Artie Abrams and did the same thing as Rachel. Kurt moved over to Mercedes and did the same thing as the girls. Then they all moved over to the corner of the back row. Matt, Puck, and I were right in front of them. Tina leaned over and told Kurt to tell us what was going on. He moved over and told us the they were going to do a surprise performance for Quinn who was pregnant. (PUCK DIDN'T GET QUINN PREGNANT. FINN IS THE DAD)_

End flashback

Since then the girls had only talked to all three of us a few times. Sometimes Rach would talk to us. But only when it was just her and one of us. Tina didn't really talk to us at all. She just sat there and ignored us. Rach doesn't talk to me or Puck much either. Sure she talks to us sometimes but not as much as Matt.

Flashback

 _Rachel sat on the park bench alone. She was watching Hannah run around the playground. Matt was with Tina on the swings and Puck was running on the track. Puck's mom was working, so we had volunteered to take his sister to the park. I moved over and sat next to her. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. I looked down at her and smiled. her eyes were glued to Hannah. Out of the blue I asked her if she wanted kids. She nodded and yawned. I laughed and looked back towards Hannah. After a few minutes I looked down and saw Rachel was asleep. She looked so beautiful. Then I realized that I loved her. That I would do anything for her._

 _End flashback_

I missed her so much. I wish she would talk to me more, Puck does to. But she doesn't talk to us outside of glee like she does with matt. Matt says that it's because we hurt her the most. Matt said that she saw Puck as a brother, so her broke her heart when he started acting like an ass. He also said that by letting him do that to her we had hurt her to. But that I had hurt her more because she had a crush on me. I still had feelings for her and from what Matt had told me she had feelings for me to. Or at least she did before I abandoned her and Tina. Tina just hated us because of how we let Rachel slip away, and how we treated Rach, and how we had treated her and let her slip away. Rachel had finally got Tina to met up with her and Matt at the park. That had been last friday.

GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GL-EE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-GEE-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE

Next friday Third Pov

Mike looked nervous. Mr. Shue had said he could go last since he didn't like to sing. As Matt finish his song, one about regret which he mostly sang to Tina and Rach, Puck went. His was also about regret but he sang mostly to Rach. Then it was me turn. Slowly I got up and started to sing

She's the girl that no one ever knows.

And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.

She's just waiting for that one to take her hand

And shake her up.

I bet I could.

I wish my heart was always on her mind.

'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.

Forget me not, forget me now.

I've come too far to turn around.

I'm here tonight.

'Cause I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

She's the girl that no one ever knows.

Works a double just to buy her clothes.

Nicotine and faded dreams,

Baby, just believe

There's no one else like me.

'Cause I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

It's time to fall into my arms.

'Cause I've been waiting for too long.

You're an angel,

Grab your halo,

And lets fly tonight.

'Cause I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

'Cause I'm never going down,

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

I'm never going down.

I'm never giving up.

I'm never gonna leave,

So put your hands up.

If you like me,

Then say you like me.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh.

Just say you like me.

After the song, which I mostly spent staring at Rachel, everyone started clapping. I smiled. Then Rachel ran up to me and kissed me. I kissed her back. After a minute she pulled away.

"I like you." She said.  
"I like you too." I answer.

"Finally!" Tina yells from behind us. We turn and see she is holding Matt's hand. I raise my eyebrow at them. They just smile and shrug. Puck is also holding Brit's hand. Slowly, one-by-one they each get up and walk over to us until we have a group hug. Rachel notices the other Gleeks sitting in their seats still. She walks over and pulls them up and into the hug.


End file.
